Story:Star Trek: Archer/Atlantis Rescue/Prologue
The USS Archer is at warp nine point nine on course for Starbase Atlantis. On the bridge Captain Martin is pacing about as her crew are at their stations ready to whatever the starbase is dealing with as she looks at Lieutenant Wu. Wendy what's our ETA to Starbase Atlantis? Captain Martin says as she looks at the young helm officer. Wu looks at her console and reports. We're at warp nine point nine so our ETA is 1:21:00 Captain Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console then up at Captain Martin. Kelly turns to the tactical console. Lieutenant Mitchell what's our tactical status? Captain Martin asked as she looks at her. Jamie looks at her console ready outs and reports. Shields are at 100%, we've got a full complement of photon and quantum torpedoes and fully charged phaser banks, security and MACOs are posted on all decks prepped to repel bordering parties Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her tactical console and then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin sat in the captain's chair as H'mepc looks at her. Kelly calm down we'll get there Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I hope we can before it's too late Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Wendy looks at her console. We're approaching the system Captain Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console read out. Captain Martin activates the ship wide. Red alert, shields up take us out of warp Wendy Captain Martin says as she gives the order. The lights dimmed and klaxon sounds, Lieutenant Wu inputs commands into the helm console. The Archer slows to impulse speed. On the bridge Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Captain I'm picking up a transmission from the starbase and an unseen ship Lieutenant Mason says as he turns to Captain Martin. She nods at him. Atlantis this is Sheppard I'm approaching the Hive ship, the torpedo is armed Major Sheppard says over the com. She nods at Mitchell to activate the com. Major Sheppard drop your cloak and standby to emergency beam out Captain Martin says as she's standing between the helm and ops console. What who the hell is this? Major Sheppard says over the com. She folds her arms. Authentication code Beta-Two-Three-Alpha I say again drop your cloak and standby for beam out Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. Howard looks at the console. The Jumper has uncloaked Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Martin turns to Jamie. Beam him directly to the bridge Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console and Sheppard appears on the bridge. Welcome aboard Major Sheppard I'm Captain Kelly Martin commanding officer of this ship Captain Martin says as she looks at him. They shook hands as the Hive ship blew she turns to Jamie. Open a channel to the starbase Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She inputs commands into the console. Atlantis this Sheppard Major Sheppard says as he spoke. Then Typhuss comes over the com. Kira here, we are fine Major says Typhuss over the com. Then Doctor Weir comes over the com. John? Doctor Weir says over the com. Sheppard smiles. What other Sheppards do you know? Major Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Martin. No, that can't be, we saw the hive ship go up Doctor McKay says over com. Kelly chimes in. I assure you Doctor McKay that Major Sheppard is alive and well Captain Martin says as she looks at viewer showing the starbase being attacked by Hive ships and cruisers. Weir chimes in. Who is this I'm speaking to? Doctor Weir says over the com. She smiles. I'm Kelly Martin Captain of the Federation starship USS Archer and we are ready to assist you Captain Martin says as she looked at the viewer. We're happy to hear your voice Captain, and I assume we have you to thank for saving Major Sheppard Doctor Weir says over the com. Captain Martin looks at the viewer folding her arms. We've been monitoring transmissions between the starbase and the Major, but we couldn't beam him out until he dropped his cloak Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Didn't take much convincing Doctor Mckay says as he looks at Weir. Dr McKay? Captain Martin says over the com. Present! Yes! Doctor McKay says as he gets up fast. I trust you know what to do with this? Captain Martin says over the com. Your ZPM sir a MACO says as he looks at him. McKay goes to them as Doctor Beckett was confused about what just happened. How did they do that? Doctor Beckett says in confusion. The Archer is loaded with Asgard technology, beaming technology is the first part of it. - They got things like - Rodney was about to finish but Sheppard cuts him off. Rodney? what say we get the shields back up Major Sheppard says over the com. McKay looks at the ZPM and Captain Kira. What say we Rodney says as he smiles. Then Weir gets a panic chime in. We still have Wraith all over the starbase Doctor Weir says as she looks at her staff. On the bridge of the Archer Kelly goes back to her chair. After we deal with those other Hive ships, we'll assist you as soon as we can, Martin out Captain Martin says as she sits in her chair. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console and reports. Sir, we have incoming enemy fighters bearing 320 mark 13 Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. She looks at the crew. All forward weapons standby, and launch all fighters bring us about to course 323 mark 18 shields to full power Captain Martin says as she looks at Mitchell and Wu. Both officers comply with their orders. The Archer moves towards the Wraith fleet as they fire at the Federation starship as the darts converge on the ship.